Beverage holders that can be detachably associated with various objects are known in the prior art. Representative examples include Frankel U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,990 and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,677. Typically, a beverage holder incorporates a beverage container receptacle and an attachment clip.
Particularly in the situation where a beverage holder is associated with the horizontally extending handlebar of a stroller, the attachment clip for the holder needs to be readily connectable with the handlebar. Also, the beverage container receptacle needs to be readily associatable with, and detachable from, the clip. In addition, the walls of the beverage container receptacle need to be thermally insulated, preferably shock resistant, and also securely hand grippable. These needs are not well met by the beverage holders disclosed in the above-referenced prior art.
The present invention provides an improved beverage holder which is associatable with a stroller handlebar and which meets these needs very well, yet the holder is simple and reliable.